


Among Stars

by Xazera



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazera/pseuds/Xazera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is not the Dark One anymore, but as the Darkness leaves her, she took a moment to be alone... with Regina.<br/>(Basically, the story of a little girl who dreamt to be an astronaut to finally make a trip among stars with the woman she loves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another OS that I wrote for a friend. The prompt was "Stars and space", I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a girl so... I enjoyed writing it. Hope you'll enjoy reading! 
> 
> Also, thank you to my beta-reader, Jen Hunt on fanfiction.net!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor the characters or the storyline.

They were all looking at her like she was broken, and maybe she was.

Snow, Charming, and Regina: they were here for her. But, right now, she didn't want their pity; she wanted to be alone. It had taken a lot to eradicate the Darkness within her, but she had done it. Finally.

She wasn't ready to answer their questions just yet. She needed time, just a little more time.

Emma was herself again. She felt her heart beating, the wind whipping against her skin, and the sun warming her cheeks.

Her curly blond hair fell to her shoulders, freed of the tight braids it had been trapped in for so long, and she was not hurting anymore.

She was sitting on the ground, the grass tickling her ankles. She wanted to swallow all of these feelings and remember this very moment forever.

"Emma?"

She turned her head and stared at her mother. "Can you… Can I stay alone, for a bit, here?" Emma said.

The brunette frowned, worried about her daughter, but her husband took her arm and led her to the car. Emma mouthed a silent "thank you" and watched them walk away.

Then, it was only Regina and her. The mayor wasn't smiling, even if she was relieved that the Savior was free again.

After a few seconds of silence, Regina turned and began walking away. "I expect you at work on Monday, Miss Swan," she called behind her back as she left.

Emma knew how to read the former Evil Queen. She knew what she meant. She was saying, "I'm happy you're back." So, Emma smiled; she smiled and let herself fall onto the grass, enjoying the peaceful environment, listening to the everyday sounds she had forgotten to appreciate.

Minutes turned into hours, and soon, the sun was setting, allowing the night to take control. When she was the Dark One, Emma had been afraid of the night because it meant that there was no more light to prevent her from drowning. But, now…

Now, she could watch the stars and let herself be a child again. Now, she could let her mind drift and go where there were no consequences, only rest and peace. She was so caught up in her contemplation that she didn't hear the woman coming.

"I hope you are not going to make a habit of that, Miss Swan."

The blonde jumped and smiled when she saw her son's other mother.

"Make a habit of what?"

"Doing nothing but sleeping lazily all day long?"

Emma laughed and watched Regina sit by her side. "I could definitely make a habit of that."

She was met with silence.

Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes.

"Why are you still here, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, staring back at her.

Emma thought of a believable lie but decided to be honest; she was not the Dark One anymore, after all.

"I needed time to think, to remember what the Darkness wanted me to forget," Emma admitted. She smiled at the Mayor, who now seemed lost in her eyes. Emma knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but find Regina beautiful.

"And did you?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting there."

She lay back down and got lost in space again. What she didn't expect was the brunette to lie down next to her. Nobody talked; both were simply enjoying the moment.

Minutes passed before Emma finally spoke again.

"When I was a kid I wanted to become an astronaut."

Without looking at her, Regina smiled. She could totally picture the little blonde dreaming about floating through space, stars lighting up her face and golden hair.

"Always the dreamer, Miss Swan."

Emma chuckled; it was so easy when it was Regina.

"I wanted to see the stars shine next to me; I wanted to be a star, too," Emma added. "I didn't want to be alone anymore. I thought the stars could become my family."

Emma felt a warm hand on hers.

"You are not alone anymore, Emma."

She nodded, but somehow, she didn't believe it. She was doomed to be alone. Her parents were family, but something was wrong; "family" didn't mean anything to her. There was her son, but it was different. He was her kid, so yes, she loved him. But he couldn't fill the hole in her heart.

And then there was Regina. Emma didn't know what or who she was to her just yet, but she was something, someone.

She saw Regina shiver next to her and immediately stood up.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as she watched Emma stand.

"You're cold; we're going home," Emma replied. The look on her face was priceless; she was so cute with her brows furrowed.

Regina took Emma's hand and stood up. Her heels stuck in the grass, though, as she tried to walk, and she lost her balance, falling directly into the blonde's strong arms.

They were so close that each woman could feel the other's breath on her own face. Regina suddenly wasn't cold anymore. She felt good, comfortable. Like all of this was meant to be.

Emma was smiling, losing herself in those brown eyes.

The only thing the brunette could think about were those lips, but she couldn't go for it. Not yet. She thought about the stars instead, about how Emma didn't want to be alone anymore.

In her happiness, magic flowed from Regina's veins. She was so happy; she couldn't bear to stop the flow, and soon, she and Emma were levitating. Floating. Not high, just a few centimeters from the ground.

A deep purple smoke was enveloping them, and, at first, Emma thought that they were going to teleport. They were still there a second later, though, still looking at each other. The only thing that made them break their gazes toward each other were the thousands of shiny little points around them. They were in space, surrounded by stars created by Regina.

Green eyes met brown, stars reflecting in sparkling irises. They were captivated, trapped in a magical, sentimental bubble. There were so many things that didn't need to be said but needed to be shown.

"You are not alone anymore, Emma."

The words were echoing through Emma's mind, body, and heart. She knew that Regina was there for her; she was her everything; she was so madly in love with her. As the realization hit her, the stars shone more brightly. Regina saw it but stared at Emma nonetheless.

The gap between them was closed, lips crashed together, devouring the other, expressing feelings that neither of them was ready to say out loud.

A moment later, white and yellow smoke mingled with the purple smoke that was already surrounding them. From the outside, it was just a sphere of smoke, but on the inside, it was the canopy of heaven. They were taking a journey through space and stars. There was no light inside but the shining celestial bodies. The cloud was growing larger and larger as they kissed, refusing to let the other one go, even when they desperately needed air. Hands were everywhere: on the back, behind the neck, lost in hair… They were drowning together, lost in each other's souls: a perfect match.

They could almost read each other's thoughts. Neither of them had experienced such a powerful thing. It was nice, it was strong, and it was beautiful. It was so like them. When it became too difficult to hold their breath, they broke apart, foreheads resting together.

The cloud was fading slowly; they were going down but they didn't care. They were together; they had waited so long for that.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, the cloud exploded, causing the false stars to fly around them and light the ground, trees, and flowers. Purple and white smoke evaporated into the air, their colors still entwined.

The stars were still shining; they were like fireflies showing the way, they were leading Regina and Emma to each other, soul mates having spent too much time alone.

"Emma, I…"

They were not ready to say it, but it was obvious.

"I know, Regina. Me, too."

They should have been scared by all of this magic they had produced. But it felt right. Once more, they locked their lips, the million tiny little stars shone and rose, and the shining points returned to the sky, right where they belonged. Just like Emma and Regina belonged together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you're all awesome!  
> Xoxo, Xaz'.


End file.
